Galactic Rebel Alliance (KSF)
"You now face a new world, a world of change. We speak in strange terms, of harnessing the cosmic energy, of ultimate conflict between a united human race and the sinister forces of some other planetary galaxy." The nations of the world will have to unite, for the next war will be an interplanetary war. The nations of the earth must someday make a common front against attack by people from other planets."--'General Douglas MacArthur - Oct. 8, 1955.' The''' Galactic Alliance of Terran States', also known as the '''Galactic Rebel Alliance', the Rebellion, the Rebels, the Rebel Alliance, or the Alliance, is a military organization, exiled-government, and paramilitary alliance that is made up of "exiled" people, including Terrans, Corelli, Celorians, Edanians, and others. It is currently within the region of Vadder, home to its capital, Vadder City, Vadder. Allied with Francia, Hispania, Alpia, the Free Kingdom of Belgica, Arshea, Epirus, and Judah, it is at war with the Germanican Empire, along with its allies. It later joined forces with the Allies as a part of the Alliance Joint Military. They did this as a response towards the Combine-Aurelian War. It should not be confused with the one from Viau History Early History In 2057 (1411), after the end of the Terran Wars, which ended with a decisive victory by the newly formed Germanican Empire, a council of Terran leaders, each one from a different country, decided to form a new government in order to aid the Terran refugees on the planet Vadder. On March 15th, 2057, the Grand Republic of Francia, along with Hispania, Froggitaly, and the Cambrian Empire signed the Recognition Treaty of 2057, giving independence to the Vadder region, after unrest had taken place. At first, the government had suffered from corruption, civil war, protests, and the Mutant-Terran War, a major conflict that took place when mutant civilians of the new society were mistreated by their former human brothers. The conflict lasted only for two months. By then, the Galactic Alliance of Terran States (commonly known as the Galactic Rebel Alliance), was formed on May 12th, 2059 (1414). At the same time, Ascorp Foundation decided to aid the makeshift society become as modernized as the rest of the West. On June 4th, 2059, Vadder Industries, the largest corporation, was founded in an effort to create automobiles for the population while the RBR Arms Corporation, founded in 2057 as the oldest, helped the Alliance's advancement in economic and military needs. On August 25th, 2059, the new regime instituted a new education program that helped the Terran children receive the knowledge they needed and the military training they required. However, when at war, its hard for child soldier to focus on their work when fighting against enemy forces, since the Terran state is at a weak state. By September 12th, the Terran government declared that the educated child soldiers take an exotic pill called Memory Pills, which would help the youth soldiers gain as much knowledge as the ordinary child citizen. During the First Multiverse War During the events of the First Multiverse War , the GRA sought to gain neutrality with the Combine, since they were fighting against the Germanican Empire in 2063 A.D (which is the year 1419 N.E). However, during their war, the Empire of the Combine Race invaded the Aurelian Sector. By 1432 N.E (2075 A.D), Aurelia was divided into two factions: one being the Free Nations of Aurelia and the other being the Fascist State of Aurelia. After the First Multiverse War During the Second Multiverse War After the Second Multiverse War During the Infection War After the Infection War Unification with the Multiversal Federation Culture The Alliance has a mixed culture between Western (mostly Anglo-Saxon, Dutch, French, and Celtic), Russian, and Sinic cultures. This probably because of a bizarre event that involved a huge population grown of the English, Scottish, Polish, German, Irish, Chinese, French, Russian, and Dutch peoples. Its largest Terran minorities are those of the Mexicans, Greeks, Koreans, Blacks, and Jews. Religion Christianity (mainly Protestants) and Islam both make the majority of the religious population of the Terran society. Since the end of the Terran Wars , these two religions managed to expand into plentiful worlds within the Vadder region. Under the ruling government, the Protestant church and Islamic mosques were re-established and thus spread in a rapid scale. The Catholics had also rebuilt their faith, but were seen as a minority. Economy The Galactic Rebel Alliance has a laissez-faire form of economy that has few government intervention, due to the nation's wars with Germanicus. Military The main military organization that serves the Galactic Rebel Alliance is the Rebel United Military Force, containing three branches: the Galactic Rebel Army, the Galactic Rebel Armada, and the Galactic Rebel Airforce. Their main uniform color is Green, which symbolizes the inner richness and unity of the Terran people Category:Allies Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Republics Category:Oligarchy